


【德莱罐】当我离开时

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Jacob Bruun Larsen/Thomas Delaney





	【德莱罐】当我离开时

拉尔森相信德莱尼看到了那则新闻，拉尔森也相信多特蒙德的很多队友都看到了那则新闻。他想主动和德莱尼和大家说点什么，但是大家都没有和他提起这件事的意思。他不能一把拉过德莱尼跟他说，嘿哥们，你觉得阿森纳、利物浦和曼城哪个更适合我。

他当然不能。因为他暗恋着德莱尼。

比起现在的队友，先和拉尔森聊起此事的是已经远走车厂的普利西奇。

“我听说克洛普教练想把你带到利物浦？”越洋电话中普利西奇关切地询问自己曾经室友的想法。

“我只是收到了报价而已，我现在没有任何想法，我也不知道高层的想法。”拉尔森的语气中充满了纠结与懊恼。

“队长他们知道这件事吗？唉算了，他们一定知道。”

“嗯。”回答普利西奇的只有一声含糊不清的鼻音。

“bro，我不能给你任何意见，也不会给你任何意见。但是，我真的建议你和他聊聊。”

拉尔森当然知道普利西奇口中的他是谁，“你当时在合同上签字的时候想了什么？”

“是时候离开了，Chris。我是这样想的。不过，我不希望你继续问我为什么是时候离开了，Jacob。”隔着电话拉尔森看不到普利西奇的表情，也不想去猜测，和他又说了两句，便挂掉了电话。

球队还在夏歇期，拉尔森只能通过ins了解到魏格尔昨天跟女朋友求婚了，布尔基最近在和魏格尔一起健身，阿坎吉正在和新婚妻子度蜜月，队长一家人似乎在西班牙度假。那么，那么他呢？

他从来都是一个很好的倾诉对象，是自己国家队的前辈，经验丰富，善解人意。可是，经过他一番冷静分析，会不会得到一个自己不愿意听到的建议。又或者说，自己期待他不冷静一把。

当他坐上飞机的时候他突然大脑一片空白，仿佛刚刚火急火燎一路飞奔到机场的人不是他一样。我还年轻，为什么不能疯狂一把，为什么不能问个明白呢？他出门前是这样给自己打气的。

然而现在走出机场，他又迟疑了，他在家吗？他在这个城市吗？其实自己连他在不在丹麦都不知道。

他拨通了德莱尼的号码，电话响了几声被接起，“Jacob？”

拉尔森只觉得喉咙发紧，说不出话来，而电话那端的德莱尼还是好脾气地等待他开口。

“我在哥本哈根机场。”

德莱尼顿了顿，“所以，你这是，在向我道别吗？”

“不，我不知道，我想我们是否可以见一面。”

“那你待在原地别动。”

半个小时后，拉尔森看见了那辆牌照Thomas666的车，德莱尼摇下车窗示意他上车。

“怎么想到突然来哥本哈根了？没出去度个假吗？”

拉尔森心说你还说我，你自己不也是还在丹麦吗。但是吐槽的话还是没说出口。

“你看上去没有目的地的样子，那先去我家可以吗？”

“你希望我离开吗，Thomas？”答非所问的拉尔森还是问出了一直以来最困扰他的话。

可是德莱尼没有给他回答，果然和我想的一样，他大概要开始帮我分析了吧。

“不希望。”德莱尼沉声说道，这个答案出乎拉尔森的意料，他突然不知道怎么回答了。

“但是这个问题的答案只应该取决于你的内心。”德莱尼补充道。“到了，先进屋吧。”

“可是，你就在我的心里啊。”拉尔森冲德莱尼正在开门的背影大声喊到。

德莱尼一愣，拉尔森钻进他的怀里，他顺势紧紧搂着怀里的少年。

2019年7月1日，他们非常相爱。

可是没有人知道拉尔森最终会做出什么样的选择。


End file.
